


'Cause the Sex is So Much Better When You're Mad at Me

by skyhillian



Series: Music in Anima Nostra [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always had a deal to never bring work home with them, but when Spencer fucks up majorly on a case, Hotch is having a hard time following that rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause the Sex is So Much Better When You're Mad at Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purewhitepage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewhitepage/gifts).



 

  
  Aaron and Spencer had just pulled up to the house. The car ride had been arduous and filled with tension and unspoken words. Spencer was angry at Hotch because Hotch was angry at Spencer for nearly getting himself killed. _Again_. Spencer slammed his car door and headed into the house. Aaron sighed deeply and followed him a moment later.

  "Spencer," he said as his lover kicked off his shoes with vehemence. They bounced off of the wall with a dull thud. Spencer turned to face Aaron.

  "What?" he asked, his voice clipped.

  "We need to talk about this," Aaron told him.

  "What is there to talk about?"

  Aaron frowned. "How about the fact that you could have been killed today? _Again!_ " Spencer's eyes blazed in fury.

  "It's not like you can't tell me you wouldn't do the exact same thing!" he fired back.

  "I would have waited for back up and I would _not_ have taken off my kevlar and gun!"

  Spencer scoffed. "Need I remind you that you've removed your kevlar before, Aaron?" Aaron's face darkened.

  "That was different," he said.

  "No, it wasn't. You could have been shot and you wouldn't have had protection. There is nothing different about this at all."

  "The difference is that I don't go charging into situations unarmed and unprotected at every turn like you do!" Aaron shouted. "I'm starting to think you have a psychotic death wish." Spencer moved forward and jabbed his finger against Aaron's chest.

  "The only psychotic wish I have is to save everybody we come across!" Spencer countered. "If that means risking my life, then so be it."

  Aaron wrapped his hands around Spencer's biceps and crushed his lips to his. Spencer squeaked in surprise. Aaron walked them back towards the couch. When Spencer's knees hit the arm, they toppled over it. Spencer's legs were sprawled awkwardly over the arm of the sofa as Aaron lie between them.

  They kissed with a bruising intensity, their teeth clacking together. Aaron bit down on Spencer's bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth where he laved the bite marks with his tongue. Spencer moaned and loosened Aaron's tie before yanking it over his head. Aaron unfastened three of the buttons on Spencer's shirt before growling in frustration and pulling it open. Tiny buttons scattered across the wooden floor.

  "That was my shirt!" Spencer cried.

  "I'll buy you a new one," Aaron told him before fastening his mouth on one of Spencer's dusky pink nipples. Spencer cried out and arched his back. He lifted up on his elbows and pulled himself further back onto the couch, fixing the slightly awkward angle. Aaron undid Spencer's belt and yanked it out of the loops before tossing it on the floor. As he unfastened the flies on Spencer's jeans, Spencer pulled open Aaron's slacks and shoved his hand through the opening on his boxers.

  Aaron groaned as Spencer's hand encircled his cock and gave a few tugs before pulling it out of his pants. Aaron quickly pulled down Spencer's jeans and boxers. He managed to get one leg out of the offending denim before giving up. Spencer spread his legs wantonly, one leg on the floor and the other bent with his foot flat on the couch.

  Spencer moaned around Aaron's fingers as the man pushed them past Spencer's lips. He suckled on them greedily. Aaron removed his fingers and kissed Spencer as he slid one finger in past the protesting muscles. Spencer moaned into Aaron's mouth when his lover's finger brushed across his prostate.

  When there were three fingers moving inside of him, he thrust back down against them. " _Now_ ," he demanded. Even though he knew what was coming, he whimpered at the loss of Aaron's fingers. Aaron slicked his cock up with spit before pressing into Spencer, who arched his back and let out a broken moan.

  Aaron set up a brutal pace immediately, his hips slamming against Spencer's thighs. He buried his nose against Spencer's neck as Spencer gasped and moaned on each thrust. His hands clutched the arm of the couch behind him. "I was so scared I would lose you," Aaron growled into Spencer's ear.

  "You're not going to— _oh_ —lose me," Spencer gasped out. By now he was lifting his hips to meet every thrust. A white-hot fire was growing in his abdomen and lower back, licking outward to his extremities. He could feel the muscles in his thighs begin to twitch, and his toes curled inside of his socks. Spencer came with a shout of ecstasy, spurting thick white ropes across his stomach.

  The constriction of Spencer's muscles brought on Aaron's orgasm, and he bit down on Spencer's shoulder, causing the other man to cry out again. He collapsed on top of Spencer, though he made sure to keep the majority of his weight off of the younger man. Spencer winced as Aaron withdrew. Aaron pressed tender kisses across Spencer's neck and clavicle.

  "Please don't scare me like that again, Spencer," he murmured. Spencer ran a shaky hand through Aaron's hair.

  "I'll try," he said.

  "That's all I ask," Aaron said with a smile.  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Nikki.


End file.
